solomonsboneyardfandomcom-20200213-history
Perks
Perks are in-game bonuses which are unlocked by spending gold, collected either in-game or purchased for real money. Perks have a variety of helpful benefits as well as offering expanded content. Player Perks These perks directly affect the player's skills and equipment. Life Up! ' (250 gold) *Start the game with the 'Life Up' skill, which grants +25 maximum health. '''Mana Up! '(250 gold) *Start the game with the 'Mana Up' skill, which grants +50 maximum mana. '''Faster Wizard (250 gold) *Start the game with the 'Rush' skill, which grants 10% movement speed. Extra Potions '''(400 gold) *Start the game with three additional Health and Mana potions, for a total of four of each. '''Ringfinger (600 gold) *Start the game with a random magic ring equipped. Stacks with the Two Ringfingers Perk, allowing a total of three rings at the start of the game. Two Ringfingers (2,000 gold) *Start the game with two random magic rings equipped. Stacks with the Ringfinger Perk, allowing a total of three rings at the start of the game. '+1 to All Skills '(2,500 gold) *Start the game with an additional rank in each starter skill. '+2 to All Skills '(5,000 gold) *Start the game with two additional ranks in each starter skill. 'Master of Offense '(10,000 gold) *Start with all the subskills of your primary skills ( For example, Lightning would start with Chaining 1 and Stun 1) 'More Gold Drops '(2,500 gold) *More gold appears in piles. 'More Drops '(10,000 gold) *More rings, tomes, and buffs are dropped by monsters. 'Weird Eye '(5,000 gold) *Arrows around your character point to items, money, tomes, and buffs. 'Magic Scavenger '(1,000 gold) *Monsters drop more and bigger orbs. 'Battle Mage '(1,000 gold) *Start with Battle Mage 1 (Reduces the mana cost of all offensive spells by 15%) 'Resist Poison '(500 gold) *Start game with Poison Resist 1 (Resist 10% of poison damage). 'Telekinetic '(750 gold) *Start game with Telekinesis skill (Pick up orbs from 4x farther than normal). 'Second Secondary '(750 gold) *Start game with 2 secondary skills (One that the character has by default, and the other is random). 'Creativity '(300 gold) *Instead of getting 3 choices when you level up, you get 4 choices and you can get skills at and earlier level than normal. 'Auto Potion '(5,000 gold) *Automatically use a potion when health or mana is low. 'Faster Caster '(1,500 gold) *Start game with Faster Caster 1 (Cast 10% faster). 'Magic Shield Instead '(4,000 gold) *The character's secondary skill is replaced with Magic Shield. 'Magic Shield Too! '(8,000 gold) *The character starts the game with the Magic Shield skillas well as their default secondary. 'Magic Inventory '(10,000 gold) *Any rings you have when you die will remain in your inventory next game. Can be used with both Ringfinger and Two Ringfingers to farm for rings. 'Blaze of Glory '(1,000 gold) *When you die, you explode and add to your kill score. 'Hardcore '(10,000 gold) *Deal and take double damage. Permanent Perks These perks add a permanent bonus and don't have to use a perk slot. All of the character unlock perks are permanent perks. There is information on the Character Perks on the Characters Page. There are four other permanent perks. 'Feeling Perky? '(2,500 gold) *Gives you a third perk slot. 'The Perkiest! '(20,000 gold) *Gives you a fourth perk slot. You have to have bought Feeling Perky? before you can buy this perk. 'More Graveyards '(2,500 gold) *Unlocks a world map from which you can access three more graveyards (for a total of four!) 'Boss Monsters '(5,000 gold) *Allows Solomon to summon boss monsters that are worth hundreds of kills. This perk can be toggled on and off from the perks menu.